Adventures of Aragorn and Legolas
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: (Update Ch 9) Complete! Finally, my very first LOTR story that was successful. Thanks to all of you.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here's a nice little story I thought up at work and while baby-sitting :( Legolas and Aragorn are kids.  
  
Disclamier: Don't own LOTR, one could wish.  
  
Story: King Thranduil and Lord Elrond are going to a meeting and will be gone for two whole weeks, leaving Aragorn and Legolas in the hands of Elrohir and Elladan. (Please say that those are Elronds two sons.) Now, onto the story.  
  
"But father, why do I have to stay with Elrohir and Elladan?" young Legolas complained. "They're no fun and won't let me do anything but sit."  
  
"Legolas, I told you. Me and Lord Elrond are leaving for two weeks. Lord Elrond said his sons will be nice to you," Thranduil said. He to the right of his horse to get a better look at Legolas. They have been riding for two days and were near Rivendell. Thranduil didn't say Aragorn was going to be there. He was going to let his son be surprised.  
  
"Why can't I go with you?" Legolas asked.   
  
"Young kids are not allowed to go."  
  
"But father..."  
  
"No more questions. You are staying with Elrohir and Elladan and that's final." Thranduil looked ahead, ending the conversation. He heard a noise to his right and looked. There stood an elf with long black hair, bow in hand and daggers at his side. "Are you not coming out, Elrohir?" he asked.  
  
"King Thranduil. What a surprise," Elrohir said, steeping out from the trees. He didn't know why the king was on his way to Rivendell, but put that aside. He looked down at Legolas and smiled. "Hello, squirt."  
  
"Hi Elrohir," he mumbled. He just meet Elrohir for one minute and already the elf was giving him a hard time. Luckly Legolas was allowed to take his bow his brothers gave him and his daggers his father gave him. He felt Elrohir jump on the back of his horse and turned around.  
  
"Are you on your way to meet my father?" Elrohir kicked the horses side gently and they started off.  
  
"Yes we are," Thranduil informed him. He saw Legolas face and smiled. He knew Legolas hated the twins, but when sees Aragorn, he won't even realize the twins are there. He gave a small laugh. Aragorn and Legolas together will mean big trouble for the twins and for Rivendell.  
  
What seemed like hours, they finally made it to Rivendell. They got off their horses and let the stable elves take care of the horses. Legolas held tight to his bow. Elrohir noticed the bow and smiled.  
  
"Who gave you that bow?"  
  
"My brothers. They taught me how to use the bow. Dad gave me these daggers too."  
  
"Those are very nice. Maybe I can show a thing some tricks with the daggers."   
  
"King Thranduil. Prince Legolas," a voice said. All three heads looked up to see Elrond standing in front of the garden gate. "Glad you could make it." Elrond walked over and shook Thranduil's hand. He knelt down and looked at Legolas. "You have grown since the last time I saw you."  
  
"He's still a squirt no matter how tall he is," Elrohir said from behind Legolas.  
  
Elrond just looked at him. Let his son have some fun. They walked towards Elronds house and into the dinning room. There at the table was Elladan. Next to him was Aragorn. They looked up and Aragorn jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Legolas!"   
  
"Hi Aragorn." Legolas was happy his friend was there. He was afraid he would have to put up with the twins by himself. "I thought you had to leave for awhile."  
  
"Father said I could stay." Aragorn and Legolas went outside, leaving the other elves in the dinning room. Once the kids were gone, Elrond got to business.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan, I have something to tell you," Elrond started. He sat down and looked at Thranduil. "Me and Thranduil will be gone for two weeks."  
  
"That's not so bad," Elladan said.  
  
"You two will be watching Aragorn and Legolas," Thranduil said. He had to choke back a laugh when he saw the twins faces. "This is no joke. We are to be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
"Can't you take them with you?" Elrohir asked. He didn't like this idea. He and Elladan had to watch Aragorn and Legolas before and that was a nightmare. "Please father. Say you can."  
  
"I'm afriad not," Elrond said. "As long as Aragorn and Legolas are together, there should be no harm done." Elrond stood up and looked that Thranduil. "I will show you and Legolas will be staying." He and Thranduil walked out of the room, leaving the twins alone.  
  
"This can't be happening," Elladan said. "We have to put up with those monsters for two while weeks."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Elrohir said. He stood up and walked over to his brother. "Here's what we do." He started to whisper his plan into Elladans ear.   
  
Okay, here's the best part. Review and tell me if this is better. Flames are welcome and so are tips and little helps. Ja'ne till then. 


	2. The wake up call, the jokes, the Orcs

Wow. I got so many nice reviews and tips. Thank you. In return I will tell you some things. One: Does anyone know where I can find elvish words? I only know father now and that's all. Two: I am working on my spelling, I'm a horrible spell and I do have a wordmaster nearby. Also as for the grammer. I will try hard to get that right. Three: I'm trying not to sound mean but I really don't care about the ages. I know some of you want the ages right, but this is a made up story. Besides, I think it's cool to have Aragorn and Legolas as kids. More trouble. Other than all that, I thank everyone for reviewing and for giving tips.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked into there rooms for the night. Their father was in the study with thranduil, descussing their trip for tomorrow, and the kids have yet been seen. That got the twins worried.   
  
"We might as well get ourselves ready," Elladan said. He sat on his bed and just looked at his brother.  
  
"I'm going to get those two back," Elrohir said. "When Adar leaves tomorrow, I'm going to teach our little brother a lession." He walked to the window and looked out. He saw Estel and Legolas running towards the palace. He loved is brother dearly and he thought Legolas was a great kid, but when you have those two together, you will always lose.  
  
"I think we should sleep for now and figure everything out tomorrow." Elladan layed down on his bed and was asleep like that. Elrohir on the other hand, just stood by the window. Waiting for the morning to come.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Thranduil and Elrond were waiting by the horses when they heard a scream. Then some cursing and then laughter. Thranduil looked at Elrond with amusement. They havn't even left and the kids were already making trouble.  
  
"Are you sure Elladan and Elrohir can handle those two?" Thranduil asked. "I can always drop Legolas off at the palace and have one of the maids look after him."  
  
"Don't be silly Thranduil. Estel needs a friend to be with. If not, he will drive the twins crazy." He also knew if Thranduil took Legolas back to the palace, Estel will follow. He looked up as two kids ran over to them, laughing and smiling.   
  
"Alright Legolas, what did you do now?" Thranduil asked, picking his son up. Legolas just laughed. "Legolas."  
  
"Sorry Adar," Legolas finally said.   
  
"Estel, what did you do?" Elrond asked. He hoped to get more answers out of him than Legolas. He didn't wait for Estel to answer when he heard Elrohir and Elladan walk up to them. Elrond saw the twins were wet from head to toe. Another wake up call.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Thranduil asked. He heard Legolas trying not to laugh.   
  
"They tied strings to out arms during the night, which was connected to a bucket of water over our beds," Elladan explained. "When we woke up, the buckets fell on us."  
  
"You should have seen your faces," Estel said from behind Elrond. Elrohir made his way to Elronds side and grabbed Estel by the arm.  
  
"It seems you boys have everything under control here. Elladan, make sure Legolas practises as well as Estel."  
  
"Yes Adar," Elladan said.  
  
"Remember, do not let them go to far into the woods. The dwarves have found a cave at the end of our land and I don't want Estel or Legolas to find it," he said. Elrond jumped on his horse and looked at Estel. "Please don't give your brothers a hard time."  
  
"Okay Adar, I'll try," Estel said. "We'll be good. Won't we Legolas?"  
  
"That's right," Legolas said.   
  
"You better," Thranduil said. He let Legolas down and got on his own horse. "We should only be gone for two weeks. If we are delayed, we'll send a messenger. You be good Legolas."  
  
"I will Adar. Bye."  
  
Elrond and Thranduil gave their last goodbye and left. Once they were out of eye sight, the twins grabbed Estel and Legolas by the arms.  
  
"That was some trick," Elrohir said, picking up Estel. "That's the second time thise week you dumped water on me."  
  
"And you, Legolas," Elladan said, picking up the elf. "Are following in his footsteps. I think a nice bath will teach you too not to dump water on your elders." He shifted the squirming elf in his arms and looked at Elrohir. "To the pound?"  
  
"Why not."   
  
The twins walked towards the garden and stopped at the pound. Elladan held Legolas over the pound and smiled. Legolas was kicking and hitting Elladan to let him go, but the elf had a firm grip on him. Elrohir did the same to Estel and together they dropped the kids in the pound, laughing. Estel and Legolas looked up at them and then at each other. They we not going to let the twins get them that easy.   
  
While the twins were laughing, Estel pointed to a tree branch right above Legolas. He point up and Legolas knew what to do. As quietly as they could, Estel helped Legolas reached the branch and soon, Legolas was hiden in the trees. The twins were laughing so much, they didn't notice. He then jumped from branch to branch until he was right behind the twins.  
  
"That was fun," Elladan said when he stopped laughing. "Come on Estel, we have to get you two out. He looked at Estel and realized Legolas wasn't there. "Estel, where is Legolas?"  
  
"I don't know," he lied. He was trying so hard not laugh. The twins looked around to see if Legolas got away but they couldn't find the elf.   
  
Legolas poked his head out from the tree and saw Estel giving him the okay. Legolas's head went back up into the tree. Legolas grabbed the branch with both hands and swung down, kicking Elladan and Elrohir in the back, sending them into the pound with a splash.  
  
"We got them!" Estel said. He jumped out of the water and Legolas dropped from the tree next to him. Both kids were laughing. "Now that's fun."  
  
"You little..." Elrohir started but Elladan cut him off.  
  
"Elrohir, calm yourself. It's just a game to them." Elladan stood up and helped his brother up. "Very nicely done Legolas," Elladan said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll give you that," Elrohir said, getting out of the water. "If we are done with your "game" lets get dryed off and get practising."  
  
"Alright," the kids said. Estel and Legolas ran ahead of the brothers. When they got to their rooms, they changed and went back outside to practise. They ran pass the twins and headed towards the practising field.   
  
"Estel, Legolas, you stay at the field until we come," Elrohir warned them.  
  
"Okay," Estel yelled back. "Come on Legolas, I know a short cut threw the woods." He grabbed Legolas hand and turned into th woods. They came to stop so they could get their things secured. Estel only had his daggers, since Elrond took his sward from him when he cut Elladan's hair with it. Legolas put his daggers in his belt and his bow around his chest.  
  
"why did we take the short cut?" Legolas asked, looking around the woods. "The field was not far."  
  
"I know. This is another game I like to play. Hide-and-go-seek. I do it all the time on my way to the fields." Estel looked around and smiled. "They don't even know the short cut anyway."  
  
"I hope you're right." Legolas jumped on a branch and sat down. "Come on up, you can see everything from here."   
  
"Really?" Estel climbed up just as Legolas heard someone coming.  
  
"Hurry up Estel. I hear someone." Legolas pulled his friend up just as that someone walked under their branch. There was two of them. Both elves, but not the twins.  
  
"It's just Nightfall and Crystel," Estel said. He knew the two because they always had to watch him when the twins weren't around. "Lets just stay here and see of they notice us."  
  
It didn't take long and the two elves walked away. Estel jumped down and Legolas followed. Estel just smiled. He found his new hiding place. Just then, he heard something fly by his ear. He turned his head just as Legolas reached out and grabbed it. He looked at what Legolas held in his hand. An arrow.  
  
"Very good," a voice said. They turned around and saw Elrohir put his bow down. "Very good."  
  
"Elrohir!" Estel yelled. "That almost hit me!"  
  
"But you moved when you heard the sound and Legolas caught it before it hit something." He walked towards the kids and grabbed them by the arm. "That was also a lession for the both of you. What if that was an enemy? If Nightfall hadn't told me you were somewhere near here, I would still be looking for you two."  
  
"Sorry Elrohir," they said. They let Elrohir drag them out of the woods and headed for the field. Elladan was waitting for them to arrive. When the twins found out Estel and Legolas wasn't at the the field, Nightfall and Crystel came from the woods and told them the kids were somewhere in the woods, but didn't know where. Elrohir went after them and Elladan stayed behind in case they came out.  
  
"You found them? Where were they?"  
  
"In the woods, hiding."   
  
"Alright, you two had you fun of scaring us. Now we need to practise." Elladan took Legolas by the arm and showed him where they were going to practise, while Elrohir went the other side of the field. After four hours they were done. Estel had cuts and bruises on his arms. Legolas had a long cut on the side of face where Elladan cut him with his sward.  
  
"I want you two to go up to your rooms and get cleaned up. We're going to get dinner ready and then it's off to bed," Elrohir said. They watched the kids drag themselves up to their rooms.  
  
"Now that was have peace and quiet for awhile," Elladan said," we can get things ready for dinner. Those kids are tired to even play a joke on us."   
  
"I'll agree with you there." The twins got dinner ready and as they put the food on the table, the kids came down. "Alright, eat up," Elrohir said. He sat down on the other side of Legolas and just watched the kids eat. He wondered how long it would take Legolas to realize... He didn't finish his thought when Legolas stopped eating and started coughing.  
  
"What's wrong Legolas?" Estel asked. He saw Legolas take a long drink of his water before he answered.  
  
"Hot."  
  
"Hot?" Elladan looked at Legolas. He didn't remember putting anything hot in the food. He looked over at Elrohir and saw he was trying to keep a straight face. He should've known. He used the old hot sauce Estel used on him.  
  
"Why don't I go fix you new plate." Elladan took Legolas's plate and went back into the kitchen and helped the maid. While he was gone, Legolas's throat was still burning. Estel gave him his water and looked at Elrohir.  
  
"That was mean. You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I did it. You can't do that to Legolas."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Cause Legolas didn't do it. You can't do that to someone who didn't do it to you." (confused yet?)  
  
"You say so." Elrohir just went back to eating when Elladan came in with new food. In silence they ate until it was time for them to go to bed.  
  
"Now, before you go to bed, lets make a promise," Elladan said. "No more water in the morning and no more putting hot sauce in food. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," they said. Estel and Legolas went to their rooms. Elladan and Elrohir went to the study to rest before they went to bed.  
  
"I think this two weeks will be okay," Elladan said.  
  
"Same here."   
  
The twins truned their heads to the door when it opened with a slam. In came Nightfall, worry all over his face. He ran over to them, breathing hard.  
  
"Calm down Nightfall," Elrohir said. "What happened?"  
  
"Orcs. Orcs have gotten pass the guards and they just entered Rivendell," he breathed out. "There are about twenty or so and they just killed the three guards."  
  
"Alright, get your best men ready," Elladan said. "Elrohir, go to Estels and Legolas's room and stay there. Make sure nothing happens to them."  
  
"Those kids have seen Orcs. Right?" Nightfall asked, following Elladan down the hall.  
  
"Yes, but they never been in battle with them and I don't want them to start now." Elladan grabbed his bow and daggers and ran outside with Nightfall. Elrohir ran upstairs and quietly opened the kids door. He just stood there in the doorway, not waking them and hopeing his brother can handle all this. 


	3. To the waterfall The safe place?

Estel woke to the sound of yelling and the sound of metel hitting metel. He looked up and saw light coming from the hall. He turned and saw Elrohir standing in the doorway, his long daggers out and ready to kill. He saw Legolas was awake too.  
  
"Elrohir?" Estel started. "What's going on?"  
  
Elrohir looked up and walked to his brother and made Legolas come over to the bed. He put Legolas on Estels bed started to tell them what was happening.   
  
"Orcs have gotten into Rivendell."  
  
"Then we should go fight," Estel said. He went to get up but Elrohir wouldn't let him.  
  
"No. You are still to young. Besides, Adar and King Thranduil will have our heads if they found out we let you fight the Orcs," Elrohir said. He knew they wanted to fight, but he didn't want to see them get hurt.  
  
"Then why do we practise?" Legolas asked. "We practise to fight but we can't."  
  
"The only time you can fight is if Adar is with you," Elrohir reminded him. "Besides, we have everything under control."   
  
Right as he said that, a fire arrow landed in the room, hitting Legolas bed. Outside, Elladan looked in horror as he saw the arrow. He told Nightfall to keep fighting while he helped his brother. He ran inside, fighting off Orcs that followed.   
  
"Legolas, Estel, get your daggers and bow. We need to get out of here." Elrohir helped them get there things and when they head for the door, part of the ceiling came down, almost hitting Elrohir. He backed up as an Orc came into view. This was not good.  
  
"Elvesss," the Orc hissed. He jumped towards the three and missed Elrohir by an inch. Elrohir brought his dagger up and stood in front of the kids.  
  
"What can we do?" Estel asked.  
  
"When you see a clearing, run for it and go to your hiding place," Elrohir said.  
  
"But..." Estel started to say but Elrohir cut him off.  
  
"Do it Estel." Elrohir jumped at the Orc, sliceing it in the arm. The Orc jumped back but fought back. The Orc moved from the doorway and Elrohir knew that was their chance. "Estel, Legolas. Go!"  
  
Estel fought back tears, but knew he had to do what his brother said. He grabbed Legolas by the arm and they ran out the door. He knew a short cut through the palace to get outside and apparently, so did the Orcs.  
  
"Estel, look," Legolas said. He pointed to the stairs and there stood four Orcs. He looked at Estel. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Fight." Estel pulled out his daggers and Legolas had his bow ready. The Orcs ran towards them and one brought their sward up to hit Estel, but was blocked by his dagger. He kicked the Orc away and brought his dagger down on the Orcs cheast. The Orc fell to the ground, not moving. "One down."  
  
Legolas pulled his arrow back and when an Orc was in range, he released the arrow and watched it hit the Orc in the eye, but that didn't stop the Orc. The Orc just pulled the arrow out and ran faster at Legolas. Legolas pulled his dagger out and threw it staight into the Orcs heart. The Orc fell over, but just as Legolas jumped over him, the Orc grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Legolas let out a small cry as he landed on his wrist.  
  
"Legolas!" Estel cried. Seeing his friend hurt, he stabbed an Orc in the head and left the dagger there and went to help Legolas. He reached Legolas just as the last Orc went to bring his sward down. He pulled Legolas out of the way and the sward made contact with the other Orcs arm.   
  
"We need to get out of here," Legolas gasped. He was holding his right wrist against his chest. He followed Estel down the stairs and they finally made it to the door. Legolas noticed they were in the back of the palace.  
  
"This way," Estel whispered. He ran towards the garden and stopped to wait for Legolas. When he saw Legolas he went straight for the woods. He knew where to go. There was a waterfall nearby, close to the line dividing Rivendell and the dwarves caves. Elladan and Elrohir showed him where it was and that was always Estels favorite place to go.  
  
"Where are we going?" Legolas asked from behind. He had no idea where he was, but there was no Orcs around.  
  
"The waterfall. It's the safest place and my brothers know we're going to be there." Estel stopped and looked around. He heard the water, but he couldn't make it out. It was to dark for him to see the trail also and he didn't know if he was lost. Legolas stopped next to him and listened. He looked to the left of them and pointed.  
  
"That way." He ran in front of Estel and used his ears to hear the water. He ran as fast as he could, but every now and then he would wince in pain when his wrist hit his chest. Soon, they made it to the waterfall. "Now where to?"  
  
"This way." Estel ran along side the water and stopped. "Theres a cave right behind the water." Estel grabbed Legolas arm, forgetting about his wrist, and pulled him towards the water. They ran under the water and soon they were hiden from an enemy. "We'll be safe here. I left some food here, blankets, books, and we have enough water."  
  
"Good." Legolas sat down on a rock and pulled his wrist from his chest.  
  
Estel walked over to him and took a look. The wrist wasn't turning color, but he could see a bruise forming. He gently took the wrist in his hand and touched the bruise. Legolas bit his lip to keep from crying out.   
  
"It's not broken," Estel said. He walked to the side of the cave and pulled out a bag from under some blankets. He brought it of to Legolas and pulled out some bandages. "You're just not going to be able to use this hand until Elladan looks you over." He gently wrapped the bandage around the wrist and was done.  
  
"Thanks Estel."   
  
"No problem. Elladan showed me some medical stuff, so you're in good hands." He looked at the water that was falling from above them. He hoped his brothers were alright. He didn't want to leave them. He wanted to help them.  
  
"I'm sure their okay," Legolas said. He stood by Estel's side and looked outside. He was hopeing he was right about the brothers. The twins reminded him so much of his brothers.   
  
"I think we should rest now," Estel said, breaking the silence. "Elladan and Elrohir will come and get us when it's safe." He walked over and pulled out two blankets and two pillows. Legolas walked over to him and helped set everything up. Once they got under the blankets, they were asleep in no time. Unknown to them, four sets of eyes were watching them.  
  
Rivendell:  
  
"Elrohir, are you alright?" Elladan asked, running towards his brother. The fight with the Orcs was over. Many Orcs died and some left. Elladan was more worried about his brothers and Legolas.  
  
"I'm fine." Elrohir was holding his arm as blood seeped threw his fingures. Elladan pulled his hand away and looked at the gash.  
  
"I better clean that up to make sure no posion is in your system."  
  
"Then hurry. I told Estel and Legolas to run somewhere safe. We need to find them," Elrohir said. He followed Elladan into the medical room and sat down. He still felt bad sending his brother away when all he wanted to do was help.  
  
"I'm sure Estel knows you did that for his own good," Elladan said, seeing the pain in his brothers eyes. He cleaned the cut and bandaged it. "Now, which way did they go?"  
  
"I think I saw them go out the back way, towards the garden. Estel has a short cut to getting there."  
  
"Then he must have gone to the waterfall."  
  
The twins stood up and walked outside. Nightfall ran over to them.   
  
"Are you two alright?"  
  
"We are fine. Nightfall, will you make sure everything and everyone is alright? We must go look for Estel and Legolas."  
  
"Yes. I hope they are alright," Nightfall said.  
  
"We hope too." 


	4. Dwarves of the waterfall

Okay, I got some elvish words, I think. I guess the words from Quenya (for elvish words) doesn't matter. That's where Arwen came from. Also, something really cool for everyone. If you go to http://www.barrowdowns.com/middleearthname.asp  
it will tell you what your name will be in elvish, hobbit, dwarven, and Orkish. Mine in elvish: Firlhach. Hobbit: Prisca Baggins from Girdley Island. Dwarven: Bifur Thunderfist. Orkish: Olgash the Nasty. It's really cool. Anywho, on to the story.   
  
"What do we have here?" a voice said in a low whisper.  
  
"We have an elf and a human to me," another replied.   
  
"I saw we leave them."  
  
"No. We need to take them to him."  
  
"You say so."   
  
Four small figures walked over to the sleeping Estel and Legolas. One of them had a beard almost down to his knees, while the others were girls. They knelt down next to the sleeping children and looked at one another.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Relax. This is our cave. Anything in here is ours. Even these kids."   
  
One of them looked at Legolas with confusion. Legolas had his eyes open, but made no attempt to move or yell. He picked Legolas up gently and waitted for his friends. The one carrying Estel walked right beside him.  
  
"You know he's going to be mad."  
  
"I know." He looked down at Legolas and saw the elf move his head. Then Legolas eyes meet the person and he let out a yell.  
  
"ESTEL!" He kicked at the person and dropped to the ground. He backed up as Estel woke.   
  
"Good job Lorin."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Who are you?" Estel demanded. He punched the one holding him in the mouth, and jumped top the ground next to Legolas.   
  
"We mean you no harm," one said. "My name is Bifur Thunderfist and these are my friends. Nerin Silentears, Dror Cloudarm, and Lorin Saphirefury."  
  
"What are you?" Estel asked.  
  
"Look for yourself," Dror said. She held up a lamp and lit it. Legolas looked at them and realized they were dwarves. This was not good.  
  
"Rauko," *[Demon]* Legolas said, loud enough for Estel to hear.  
  
"What did you say elf?" Bifur asked in an angry voice. Not knowing what that ment, she knew it wasn't good by the way he said it.  
  
"I said rauko," Legolas said louder. Estel just looked at him like he was out of his mine.   
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?"  
  
"These are dwarves. They care nothing about us. Only gold and riches." He looked the dwarves in the eyes.  
  
"You little..." Lorin said and brought is ax down to strike Legolas but Nerin stopped him.  
  
"We take them to see him. Let him decide what to do with this elf." Nerin walked over to Legolas but Legolas kicked her in the leg, making her fall. Before he could move, she grabbed his leg, holding him down. She reached to her side and pulled out her ax and hit Legolas in the back of the head with the butt of her ax. He went limp and Nerin picked him and threw him over her shoulder.  
  
"That's no fair," Estel said. He ran towards Nerin, only to be hit in the head by Bifur. Before he fell into the world of darkness, he pulled out his neckless Elladan gave him and layed it under him so if his brothers came to find them, they will know they were here. He felt himself being picked up by rough hands and then he knew no more.  
  
Rivendell:  
  
"Are you ready?" Elladan asked. He was sitting on his horse, waitting for his brother to give the finally saying to Nightfall.  
  
"It's almost morning so we should find them easly now," Elrohir said, get onto his horse.   
  
The twins rode towards the waterfall in no time, hopeing the kids were still there. Elrohir didn't even wait for his horse to stop when he jumped off it and ran into the water. He was praying and praying and when he managed out of the water, he got a sickening feeling.  
  
"Where are they?" Elladan asked. He looked and didn't see Estel nor Legolas. He walked passed Elrohir when he saw something shining. He picked it and held it up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Estels neckless. He never goes anywhere without it. Somethings not right here." 


	5. Somethings not right here

I would like to say thank you to Jo March for telling me where to get elvish words. They did come in handy.   
'blah' means elvish is being spoken.   
  
"Then something's wrong," Elrohir said. The twins were outside the waterfall, the sun had reached it's brightest, and the wind blew gently. He knew Legolas loved to just sit and watch the sun rise and feel the wind. That thought made Elrohir sad all over again.   
  
"We need to get to get back and get more help," Elladan said, jumping on his horse. He waited for Elrohir to do the same. "Once we get back home, we can tell adar what happened."  
  
"He's going to be mad when we tell him. Thranduil will have our heads when he finds out Legolas was taken by unknown kidnappers," Elrohir said, following up behind his brother. They reached the gates to the palace and got off their horse, walking the rest of the way.   
  
Nightfall saw their arrival and ran up to them. He noticed that they had no kids with them and a look of fear, guilt, and worry crossed their faces. He didn't know if he should tell them the news.   
  
"Nightfall, has Estel and Legolas come home while we were gone?" Elladan asked, hopeing they were.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Elladan. I do have some news for you though," he started. "I really don't know if this is the right time."  
  
"Just tell us please," Elrohir said.  
  
"Okay. Legolas's brothers Alca, Runya, and Feaelen are here. They wish to see you and Legolas right away. I tryed to find you," he said.  
  
"This is not what we need right now," Elladan said. He walked up to the palace with his brother behind him and entered the dinning room. There, sitting by the fire were three long, blond elves. They all looked like Legolas only older. Much older. Elladan looked at Elrohir and nodded.  
  
"Alca. Runya. Feaelen. Suilad," *[Greetings]* Elladan greeted. The elves shook hands and sat down.   
  
"Tis good to see you too Ellada. Elrohir," Alca said. "We were passing this way from our hunt and thought we would come and see how Legolas is."  
  
"Well, not good I'm afraid," Elladan said. He might as well get it over with. "Last night, Orcs got into Rivendell. Elrohir told Estel and Legolas to go somewhere safe for there were to many Orcs and we didn't want them to get hurt."  
  
"I see, so where is he?" Feaelen asked.  
  
"That we do not know," Elrohir said. "Estel took Legolas to the waterfall, the safest place to be during an Orc attack. When we got there, they were not there but Estel left his neckless behind. We think dwarves."   
  
Elrohir closed his eyes. Saying this to Legolas's over protected brothers was not easy.   
  
"So you think dwarves have Legolas and Estel?" Runya asked. He was angry but not at the twins and not at Legolas or Estel. He was mad at the dwarves.   
  
"I know what you're thinking and we can not do anything as of now," Elladan said. "We need to get a mesage to adar and King Thranduil and tell them what happened. Maybe they will know what to do."  
  
"I agree with you, Elladan. If you don't mind, we would like to help you find the kids," Alca said.   
  
"Of corse. You are always welcome here. Nightfall, can you come in here please?"  
  
Nightfall walked in and bowed. "Yes, Elladan."  
  
"Please show Alca, Runya, and Feaelen to their rooms and get a bird ready. I wish to write adar a message about all this."  
  
"Yes Elladan." He turned to the brothers. "Please, follow me and I will show where you can get cleaned up and stay."   
  
As the brothers left Elladan walked to the study and begain to wwrite a message. This was going to be the worst two weeks of his life.  
  
Somewhere in the caves:  
  
Estel opened his eyes when he felt someone shake his shoulders. He opened his eyes to meet black eyes. He didn't remember what happened, but then it hit him. The dwarves. The knocked him and Legolas out.   
  
"It seems our friends are now awake," a voice said. Estel looked up and saw a dwarf, no taller than the ones that caught them. He had red hair and dressed like a war was coming. His ax was in his hand.   
  
Estel looked around to find Legolas. He spotted his friend just inches away from him. His wrists were tied behind his back and a wave of pain washed over Legolas's face. Estel then realized his wrists were tied too. He turned back to the dwarf that he didn't know.   
  
"Man ess lin?" *[What is your name?]* Estel asked. He saw the dwarf look at him in confusion.   
  
"Don't speek that language in front of me!" the dwarf said. He slapped Estel across the face, sending the boy to the ground.   
  
"Daro!" *[Stop/Halt]* Legolas yelled. He received the same treatment as Estel, only harder. He looked over at Estel and saw a small trail of blood on his lip.   
  
"You speek that language again, I'll use my ax on you! Now, I'm sure you would like to know my name. My name is Tror Ironbrow. The leader of the dwarves."  
  
"Why are we here?" Estel asked.  
  
"You were brought here because you were caught in the caves on our land."  
  
"Your land, the waterfall is still part of Rivendell," Estel said calmly. If it was one thing he learned from Elladan and Elrohir it was never upset a dwarf when they have you hostage.   
  
"The water yes, but the caves no. Now, who are you?" Tror asked.  
  
"Estel and this is..."  
  
"I know who the elf is. Prince Legolas."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Legolas asked. He never meet this dwarf before and yet, this dwarf knew his name.  
  
"I was a prisoner to your father. King Thranduil his name was. I was walking on Mirkwood land, as he says, so my punishment was to be either a servent or prisoner. I choice prisoner. So I was sent to the dungens and kept there for almost a year. Very little food and water was given to me, they ignored me, they kicked and beat me. For what?! Just walking in the woods looking for food."  
  
Tror's voice boomed all over the cave. Some dwarves stopped working but when they realized who it was and who he was talking to, they went back to work.  
  
"Take them away. Chain them to the wall and I will be there in a minute to talk," Tror said, walking over to his seat and sitting.   
  
Legolas was lifted up by his arms and cried out when his hurt wrist moved. Estel made sure to walk beside Legolas, so they could talk. Since dwarves didn't understand elvish, this was the only time they could talk.  
  
'We will get out of here.'  
  
'I'm not so sure. He seemed mad when he talked about adar.'  
  
'He won't touch you as long as I'm here. Gwesta im.' *[I swear]*  
  
'Thanks.' Legolas felt his wrist freed from the rope, only to be replaced by metel cuffs. They were chained to the cave wall, giving him little arm movement. This hurt his wrist even more. As he sat down, he thought of his brothers. The were always protective of him. And his father. What he wouldn't do to see him again. He wanted to see the sun in the blue sky, the wind blowing against his face. He just wanted to get out of the darkness of the cave, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
"Now, we can do this the easy way," Tror said, walking up to them," or the hard way." He brought a red hot metel pole down on Legolas's already brusied cheek.   
  
The cave was filled with the sound of an elf scream. 


	6. Message from adar

Legolas tryed to pull back, but his restrains stopped him. The red hot metel sizzled his skin, making Legolas scream louder even when he tryed not to. Estel was forced to listen to his friends cry of pain. Tror pulled the metel away and looked at Estel. He then brought the metel down on him as well. The metel wasn't to hot for it was on Legolas the longest. He took the metel away and looked at his two captives.  
  
"Now that you know what I will do to you if you don't answer my questions right," Tror said. "What were you doing in our cave?"  
  
"It's not your cave," Estel said. "The waterfall is on Rivendell land and so is that cave."  
  
"Foolish youth, Everyone knows any cave is a dwarves cave. No matter who's land it's on."  
  
"That's not true," Legolas said. "Lord Elrond told you were your caves are. He never said anything about the waterfall caves."  
  
"So little elf, you think you can argue with a dwarf? By all means go ahead. I would love to hear what the son of Thranduil as to say."  
  
"This elf only speaks the truth. You traveled onto Mirkwood land and got caught by my father. You got what you deserved. The waterfall we went to was on Rivendell land, therefor, it's not yours."  
  
Estel just looked at his friend. He never knew Legolas could talk like that. He talked just like his father. He heard Tror growl and then a slap could be heard. Tror smacked Legolas across the face, making Legolas's head fly to the side, hitting the wall behind him.  
  
"No one talks to a dwarf like that. If you want to act like your father, then go ahead. I will treat you just like he treated me." He stood up and walked away from the kids.  
  
"Sorry Estel, I don't know what happened," Legolas said, looking at the ground. His head started to hurt from hitting the wall.  
  
"It's alright Legolas. I would have done the same thing, but you beat me to it," Estel said with a smile. He looked around and got a good look at where they are. They were chained up in the darkess part of the cave, light from the dwarves lanterns was the only light they got. There was no food or water and if there was, it was only big enough for a rat to eat.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Legolas finally said, breaking the silence. "I want to see the trees and the sun."  
  
"As do I, but we can't go anywhere right now. I left my neckless back in the caves incase Elladan and Elrohir went there."  
  
"I hope they know where we are." Legolas reached up the best he could do and touched the part of his face where the metel burned his skin. He noticed Estel had a mark but not as bad.   
  
"How's your wrist?" Estel asked, remembering his friends injury.  
  
"It's starting to hurt again. These cuffs are not helping," Legolas said. He would've told Estel he was alright, he already knew that if Legolas in the caves, he would never be alright. He lend up against the wall and felt himself slip into a sleep.   
  
Estel looked over at his friend and smiled. Rest did look good, and he knew Tror wouldn't come by anytime soon. He lend over to Legolas as much as his chains would let him and fell asleep on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
Rivendell:  
  
"So you think dwarves took Legolas and Estel?" Alca asked. Alca was the only brother that would talk about this. The other two were outside with Elrohir on the practise field. It was mid evening (time flys when you are worried and locked in a cave.) and Elladan thought it would be wise to get things straight with Legolas's brothers.  
  
"We believe though we are wishing it is not true. The dwarves will not spar them, not matter the promblem we had here."  
  
"Didn't Lord Elrond tell them where the boarder was?"  
  
"Yes. Waterfall is still on Rivendell land. If they did take the kids, then they are going to have a talk with adar. I know nothing of this."  
  
"Have you told your adar and ours?" Alca asked. He knew when his father gets the message, he would be over in no time, looking for Legolas. He reminded Thranduil of his wife. The brothers were protective his their little brother not only for their mothers looks, but he was Mirkwoods treasure. One that if went missing, elves would go looking.  
  
"Yes. I will get a response soon. I am sorry about all this," Elladan said. He and Elrohir felt guilty about all this. He had his hand in his pocket, gripping the neckless he found.   
  
"We do not hold this against you. You two did the right thing by keeping the young ones safe. It's the dwarves who will pay, if they did take them." He stood up and placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Come. We must go out and tell the others and wait for a response."  
  
"Okay."   
  
They went out to the field and watched. Nightfall ran up to Elladan and handed him something and ran away, back to his post. Elladan opened the paper and looked at Alca.   
  
"Message from Lord Elrond?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's it say?" By now, Elrohir, Runya, and Feaelen ran over to hear the message.  
  
"My sons, thank you for informing me of what happened. Thranduil says he does not blam you for what happened. As soon as we are done here we will come back to Rivendell as fast as we can. You have my permission to go to the caves of the dwarves and see if the young ones are there. If they are, make are, make sure you get them and the dwarves responsible. Good luck and we will see you in two days."  
  
"Then it's final," Elrohir said. "We follow the cave in the waterfall and find them."  
  
"I agree brother," Elladan said, putting the letter in his pocket. " Alca, Runya, and Feaelen, do you wish to come? You do not have to go. We can bring Legolas back to you."  
  
"We go," Feaelen said. "Legolas is our brother and we will help you bring him back and Estel as well."  
  
"Then we will set off now." Elladan and the others ran over to their horses, while Elrohir told Nightfall what's going to happen. Once he got on his horse, they rode off towards the waterfall, hopeing they will find them.  
  
Caves:  
  
Legolas woke and looked around. His face still hurt, but not as bad, as did his wrist. He looked over at the sleeping Estel and smiled. He looked up as Lorin walked over to them. Legolas shook Estel a little, drawing the boy from his slumbers.  
  
"Tror decided it's time to have a little talk elf." He grabbed Legolas by the wrist and unlocked the cuffs with his keys. The moment he was free from the chains he kicked the dwarf in the leg, making him fall. He grabbed the keys from him and got Estel out of the cuffs.  
  
"Lets go," Legolas said. The two ran pass the fallen dwarf and made a break for it.   
  
Estel looked right and left, watching dwarves as they ran by. He hoped they would get out but his thoughts stopped when he saw ten dwarves in front of them. He grabbed Legolas arm and stopped him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bifur asked.   
  
"You can't be leaving," Tror said, stepping up from behind the kids. He grabbed Legolas by his hurt wrist, making Legolas wince in pain, and grabbed Estel by the arm as well. "You know what we do to people who try to get away from us?"  
  
"Sould I get the things ready?" Nerin asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes. Bring them over when you're done." Tror dragged them over to where his seat was and looked at all the dwarves working. "My friends," he said, "Please stop what you are doing and watch. These kids, a human boy and an elf, tried to get away from us. I thought since you all worked so hard, you decerve a show of entertainment."  
  
"This does not sound good," Estel whispered. Legolas's eyes went wide when he saw Bifur walk up with two whips.   
  
"Birfur, take the boy and I'll take the elf. We will teach them not to run away." Tror handed Estel to Birfur and looked down at Legolas. "I'm going to have fun with you." He threw Legolas to the ground and brought the whip down on his back just as he hit the ground. Estel was forced to watch, yet again, his friend get hurt. Legolas did not yell out as the whip made contct with his skin.  
  
"Come on elf. Cry out!" a dwarf yelled.   
  
"Yes Legolas, cry out for us. I know you hurt," Tror said. He kicked Legolas in the ribs and laughed when Legolas turned to face Estel.   
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'Just wait' Legolas felt another kick on hia back and looked up at a laughing Tror.  
  
"Well? Are you going to scream for us?"  
  
"I'll tell you I'm going to do," Legolas said. He kicked Tror's feet from under him, bring the dwarf down on his back. Legolas got up as fast as he could and kicked Tror in the side. Estel got out Birfur's grip and pulled Legolas away from Tror.   
  
"Lets get out of here!" Estel pulled Legolas with him as they ran pass dwarves. He need could fell Legolas stumbling as they ran. He stopped and looked at his friend. Legolas was breathing hard, and trembling all over. He knew his friend was fading. The darkness must have taken over his body while they were sleeping.   
  
"I am fine. We have to get out of here," Legolas breathed out. He went to run but fell when something wrapped around his ankles. He looked up and saw, Lorin, and Nerin running after them. Lorin had rope in his hand, which was around Legolas's ankles.   
  
Estel bent down and tried to help Legolas, but he felt rope around his chest, pulling him away from Legolas. He looked up and saw Birfur and Dror. This was a problem. 


	7. The trick and the rescue, sort of

"I say we kill them," Lorin said. He walked over to Legolas and grabbed him by the hair, making Legolas pull his elbow back and hit him in the chest. When Legolas hit the ground, he tried to get his ankles free, but with the injuries he has, he wasn't fast enough. Lorin got up and kicked Legoals in the ribs, causing the elf to wimper.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Estel said. He tried to stand up, but Birfur pulled him back down. He had to watch his friend get beat like an animal that was bad. He remembered what Elrohir taught him.   
  
/Flashback/  
  
"If you want to trick your enemies, play dead. You can slow your heart down and they will stop to make sure you are dead. Once you know they will leave you alone, you get up and either attack or run. It works well on dwarves though. Once they believe you dead, they'll leave you alone."  
  
/end flashsback/  
  
Estel smiled and then closed his eyes. He needed to do this just like. Calm the heart. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and fell on his side o nthe ground. Back facing Birfur but facing Legolas. He didn't want to worry his friend, but he had to do this. Legolas was fading and if the dwarves find out, they will make him worst.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Lorin asked, stopping to look at the still form of Estel. He wasn't moving, and to his eyes, he looked like he wasn't breathing.   
  
"Estel?" Legolas asked weakly. What was wrong with his friend. Was he wounded and didn't tell him? What was going on? He saw Birfur and Dror walk over to Estel, taking the rope off him. They turned him over his back and watched as his head rolled from side to side. Dror placed a hand over the humans heart and looked up.  
  
"The heart is stopping. He is dieing," she reported. Tror walked up to them, seeing the fight stop. He saw Legolas on the ground, trying to hold back tears. He then saw the boy on the ground, not moving.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" he asked in a demanding voice.  
  
"He's dead, Tror," Dror said. She stood up and looked down at Estel.   
  
"Then we leave him here." He turned to look at Legolas. "Let this be a lession elf."   
  
Legolas just looked at Estel, tears ran down his face. He couldn't hold them back any longer. His only friend was dead. No one, not even elves, would be his friend cause he was the prince. Estel was the only one who didn't look at him like that. He lowered his head. What would he tell Elladan and Elrohir? How will he tell Lord Elrond.   
  
"Lets go elf," Lorin said harshly. He grabbed Legolas up by the wounded wrist. Legolas cried out in pain and looked at Estel. He thought he saw his friend flinch, but he only thought. :Thoughts don't count as did: Legolas thought sadly. He felt his wrist being pulled back behind his back and tied tightly.   
  
"I think a week without food and water will do him just fine," Tror said.   
  
Lorin tied a rope around Legolas neck and pulled him forward. Legolas could only follow until he figured out what he was going to do. He took one last look at Estel and as they rounded a corner, he saw no more.  
  
Estel opened his eys slowly, making sure they were gone. He almost blew it when he heard Legolas cry in pain. He slowly sat up and looked around. He wasn't going to leave Legolas here, he was going to help him.  
  
Rivendell:  
  
Five horses stopped in front of the waterfall. The elves jumped off and didn't waste anytime. They ran into the cave and looked around, making sure they looked everywhere.  
  
"I think we must go deeper," Elrohir whispered. He and Elladan didn't mind caves, but Alca, Runya, and Feaelen didn't like them that much.  
  
"Are you three okay? You can go back," Elladan suggested. He wasn't going to bring them if they didn't want to.   
  
"We will follow," Alca said. He looked at his other brothers and followed the twins. After many turns in the cave, they came across a dead end. They were about to turn around, but Feaelen stopped them.  
  
"Wait. I think I see something." He walked up to the wall and placed a hand on it. He lowered his eyes and smiled. He placed his fingurs in, what looked like a hole, and pulled the wall towards him. The other elves just looked in awe.  
  
"How did you..." Runya was speachless.   
  
"I thought I saw lights coming from the wall and I got a closer look." He took a step and steped on something. He bent down and picked it up. He looked at Alca and then at the object he hald in his hands.  
  
"What is it?" Alca asked.  
  
"Adar gave Legolas daggers, did he not?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Alca steppd closer to his brother and took the object out of his hands. He saw the dagger with a green leaf inside the handle. Thranduil always called Legolas gren leaf and he gave him the dagger with a green leaf.  
  
"He must have dropped it," Elladan said. He didn't want to say that was a good thing, casue they now know the dwarves took them. "Come on. We are close." He walked through the hole in the wall and down the paths. He stopped when he heard gasp. He turned around to see what happened, but the other elves heard it too.  
  
"Lets check it out," Runya suggested. They walked a little bit faster, their feet not making a sound on the ground. They stopped short when they saw a boy, hiding behind some rocks, watching something that scared him casue he gasped again.  
  
"It can't be," Elladan said. He walked over to the boy and knelt down. 'Estel, don't make a sound' he said in elvish. He saw Estel turn around to see who spoke to him.   
  
"Elladan? You came," he whispered. He hugged his brother and looked over his shoulder and saw Elrohir and three other elves. "Who are they?"  
  
"Those are Alca, Runya, and Feaelen. Legolas's brother. Where is Legolas?"  
  
"There." He pointed to a bunch of dwarves, kicking and whipping someone on the ground. Elladan looked over the rocks and gasped, hoping the three brothers didn't see. The dwarves were kicking Legolas in the ribs, his wrists were bound behind him, but his feet were not.   
  
"What's wrong?" Runya asked. He knelt next to Elladan and anger passed through his eyes. Elladan had to place a hand on his shoulder to hold him from jumping up and attacking.  
  
"Not yet. We need to get Legolas out of there." Elladan felt Estel sit down, back against the rock. Elladan looked down at his brother in consern. "What's wrong Estel?"  
  
"I'm thirsty and hungry," he said. His throat was dry, making his words crack.   
  
"Elrohir, do you have water with you?"  
  
"No, but we're not far from the waterfall."  
  
"Good. Estel, you're coming with me. Elrohir, I want you to get Legolas out of here and get those dwarves as well. Adar and Thranduil will want to meet them." Elladan stood up and picked Estel. "Just make sure Alca and the others don't kill them." He walked out of the cave and headed towards the waterfall.  
  
Elrohir walked over to Alca and Feaelen. "We need to get Legolas out of there."  
  
"You go to Estel. He needs both brothers," Alca said. "We can take care of them." He looked at the dwarves, who stopped the beating and just went to talking. The dwarves had their backs towards Legolas and didn't see the elf moving slowly with his feet.  
  
"Legolas is trying to get away," Alca said with a smile. He ducked behind some rocks, leaving the others to watch his back. When he got closer to Legolas to grab him, he spoke. 'I'm right here Legolas.'  
  
'Alca?'  
  
'Yes. Just stop moving. I can grab you from here.' Alca place gental hands on Legolas side and gently pull him towards his chest. Before he could move to get back to the others he saw dwarves staring at him.  
  
"Elves have gotten in our cave!" one yelled. The dwarves pull out their axes and ran towards Alca and Legolas. The dwarf was inches from the elf and brought his ax down. 


	8. To the rescue

Elrohir couldn't believe it. Legolas was moving to safety and the dwarves are not even looking. He watched as Alca walked over behind some rocks, right next Legolas and heard the brothers talk lowly. He saw it all. Alca talking to Legolas, Legolas smiling, knowing he was being rescued. One thing that caught his eye was the dwarves. One of them reached for his ax, telling his friends to be quiet.   
  
"Feaelen, come here," Elorhir whispered. He hoped he wasn't going to be to late.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I need you to pull Alca and Legolas away as I attack the dwarves. I think they have been spotted." The moment he said that, a dwarf stood up, ax in the air, and running towards Alca.   
  
"Elves have gotten in the cave!" he yelled. He stopped inches from Alca and brought his ax down.   
  
Elrohir and Feaelen ran as fast as they could to help. They saw Alca cover Legolas up to protect him, and Alca pulled out his own dagger. He was going to die to protect Legolas and Elrohir would not have that. As planed, Feaelen grabbed Alca by the shoulders and pulled him back, just as the ax flew down, missing Legolas foot by inches.  
  
"Thank you," Alca said. He watched as Elrohir and Runya pulled out their bows and aim their arrows at the dwarves. He stood up and looked at Legolas. He was bruised all over.   
  
"You elves are not allowed to be on our land. Anything and anyone in our land is ours. Including elves," Tror said.  
  
"I think not," Elrohir said. "If you and your friends follow us outside, we will show you why we entered your land."  
  
"I'm not taking orders from an elf!" Lorin yelled.   
  
"Same here," the others said. They raised their axes to their shoulders, ready to fight.   
  
"I say we kill them," Runya suggested. He never liked dwarves and when he saw what they did to Legolas and Estel, he wanted to kill them right there. Permission or not.  
  
"No, Runya," Alca said. He walked up to the dwarves and smiled. "Adar and Lord Elrond would love to see the dwarves."  
  
"I am not going to see Thranduil," Tror yelled. "I will die than see him."  
  
"So be it," Runya said. He raised his arrow up and was about to let it go, when a voice stopped him.   
  
"What do you think you will learn from that?" the voice said. Runya stopped what he was doing and a look of shook crossed his face.  
  
Everyone in the cave, including the dwarves, turned to look at the person who spoke.   
  
"Who dares to enter my home?" Tror asked. He had about enough of these surprise guests.  
  
"Why Tror, you still are a demanding dwarf," a new voice said.   
  
Tror's eyes went wide. There, standing next to Elladan and Estel was Lord Elrond and King Thranduil.   
  
"Adar?" asked Elrohir. "When did you get home? I thought you would be home in two days?"  
  
"So did we," Elrond said. He eyed Legolas and frowned. He saw Estel and Elladan outside. "We came home early but we will be leave again soon."  
  
"Now, are these the dwarves that took my son and Estel?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Yes they are," Alca said. "They beat Legolas and hurt Estel."  
  
"We saw."  
  
"We had a deal, Lord Elrond," Tror said. He wanted these elves out of his cave and fast. "This is my cave. It's on my land."  
  
"Tror," Elrond said. "Come outside with me and bring the dwarves that took the kids. We will deal with this outside." Lord Elrond turned around and walked out. Elladan handed Estel to him and followed his father, as did Elrohir.  
  
Alca handed Legolas over to Thranduil. He was glad they showed up. If not, then these dwarves would not be here. He watched as Legolas tightly held Thranduil's neck, afraid his father would leave.  
  
"Runya. Feaelen, come on. The dwarves will come out when ready," Alca said. HE walked after his father, his brothers right on his heels.   
  
Tror looked his friends and nodded them to follow. He was going to get this over with so he could go back to digging up gold and gems. Once the dwarves got outside, Elrond was looking over Estel and Elladan looked over Legolas. He couldn't see much since the moon was blocked out by the trees. The wind picked up and he looked around, expecting more elves. It was only the eight elves and a human.  
  
"I don't think tonight will be a good night to go over land," Elrond said. "I would suggest we talk to more morning. I will come and get you."  
  
"I do not take comands from an elf. We had a deal. Do not come near this waterfall or we will kill you," Tror said in an angry tone.  
  
"Tror," Thranduil said. "If you do not follow Lord Elronds orders, I will be force to come and get you myself."  
  
"We will kill you then," Lorin said.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow morning," Elrond said. He got on his horse, Estel in his arms and looked at the other elves. "Thranduil, I will have a room ready for to and your sons for tonight."  
  
"Thank you," Thranduil said. He got on his horse, holding Legolas close to his chest. The other elves did the samething, and soon, they rode away from the waterfalls and towards home. 


	9. The happy ending

The next morning, like Elrond promised, they returned to the waterfall. It was only Elrond and Thranduil. Elladan and Elrohir said they would watch Legolas and Estel while their fathers went to see the dwarves.   
  
"Lets get this over with," Thranduil said. He got off his horse and stood by the water. Elrond joined him and threw the water, they could see five dwarves, walking towards the water.   
  
"It seems they knew we would come," Elrond said. He watched the dwarves come out of the water and stand in front of them. Angry in Tror eye's he just looked from Elrond to Thranduil.  
  
"Here we are. Now, can we get this over with? I have work to so," Tror said in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Yes. The sooner the better," Thranduil said.   
  
"I talked to Thranduil and convinced him not to take you to Mirkwood as a prisoner. Although, if this happens again, I will not stop him." He paused and made sure the dwarves were listening. He pulled out a map and handed it to Tror.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The map of Rivendell," Elrond said. "As you can see, the land highlighted in red is Rivendell, the land highlighted in blue is your land. Now, if you look close, you can see the waterfall in Rivendell land."  
  
"So therefor, you were on Rivendell property," Thranduil said. "I could take you with me to Mirkwood, Tror. For what you did to Legolas and to Estel. Since Elrond is giving you a decond chance, I guess I will until this happens again or, you enter Mirkwood boarders."  
  
"Dumb elves," Lorin said under his breath. He hated when the elves told them they were wrong. "So what about the cave?"  
  
"Where you are now I can deal with but the waterfall and the cave behind the waterfall, belong to Rivendell," Elrond said. "We will be leaving now."  
  
"Don't let me catch those kids around my cave then," Tror warned them. "I will kill them next time."  
  
Elrond had to put a hand on Thranduils arm to keep him from lashing out at the dwarf. He got on his horse and waited for Thranduil. Once they were ready, they left the dwarves to their work.  
  
Home:  
  
"You two are going to be the death of us," Elladan said with a smile. He was cleaning Legolas wounds while Elrohir was cleaning, or tormenting, Estel. Once Elladan was done, he looked Legolas over one more time.   
  
Legolas had a nasty scar on his cheek from the hot metel. His wrist was broken so he had to have his arm in a sling for while. He had bruised ribs, legs, and arms. He was just a mess.  
  
"Thank you, Elladan," Legolas said.  
  
"No problem. Just make sure you two don't do that again."  
  
"We couldn't help that," Estel said. "We didn't mean to get caught and make you worry."  
  
"It's okay," Elrohir said. "As long as you are alright."  
  
"So you're not mad at us?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Why should we?" Alca said from the doorway. He saw Legoals lift his head up and smiled. He forgot about his brothers being here. He jumped off the bed and ran into Alca's arms. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better than last night," Legolas said.  
  
"You doing okay, Estel?"  
  
"Good as new," he said. He heard yelling from outside and they ran to the window and looked out.   
  
"Their back!" Runya yelled up.   
  
"We'll be down in a minute," Elladan yelled back. He turned around and looked at his brother. Truth be told, he was afraid to face Thranduil. He didn't talk to the king last night so he didn't know of Thranduil will blame them for what happened.  
  
"Don't worry, Elladan," Alca said with a smile. "Adar won't kill you. Feaelen and Runya talked to him last night."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"I think we should get going," Elrohir said.   
  
Alca put Legolas down and the young elf ran out of the room, Estel followed on his heels. The older elves just laughed.   
  
They walked down the stairs and headed towards the study. They saw Legolas and Estel run in there and knew the other elves were there.   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir," Thranduil greeted. "Tis good see you."  
  
"King Thranduil," they bowed.   
  
"My sons, Thranduil is not angry with you," Elrond said, standing up. He had to move over slightly cause Estel and Legolas were running around the room.   
  
"Our adar would like to thank you," Runya said.  
  
"We're glad to hear you're not mad," Elrohir said, moving when Legolas ran passed him.   
  
"I can not be mad," Thranduil said. "You told us what happened and went to the dwarves that very day the message was sent. You and my sons saved the young ones." He dropped his arms and caught Legolas as he ran passed his father.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Elladan, what did you give them?" Feaelen asked with a smile. His brother was running around laughing, like nothing happened to him or Estel.  
  
"If you two want to play, go outside," Elrond said. He watched as Estel and Legolas ran out of the room, lauging all the way down.  
  
"Kids," Elrond said. "Now, I talked to dwarves and the waterfall is on Rivendell land. They got their last chance, so if this happens again, they will be prisoners."  
  
"I guess we can deal with that," Runya said. He walked over to the window and got hit in the face with water. He backed away from the window, water dripping from his face and hair.  
  
"Looks like you got a wake up call," Elladan said. "Now you know what we have to put up with."  
  
Outside, they could hear laughter.   
  
"I think Estel is a bad impression on our little brother," Alca said.  
  
"Looks like you three will have wake up calls all year now," Elrohir said. He walked to the window to yell at the kids when he was hit as well. It wasn't water though. He turned away from the windown and Runya walked over to him and looked at his face.  
  
"Looks like I got lucky."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Looks like, egg, fruit, mud, and water."  
  
Elrohir looked at his father. "Excuse me adar, I must see to my brother and his friend." He ran out of the room before anyone could say a thing. They heard yelling from Elrohir and lauging from the kids.  
  
Elrond looked at Elladan and the others. "Elladan, why don't you and Legolas brothers go and make sure Thranduil goes homw with four sons and not three."  
  
"Alright adar," Elladan laughed out. The five elves ran outside, while the elders just watched the game of chase and kill.   
  
"They are going to be the death of me," Elrond said.  
  
"Same here. When do we return?"  
  
"In three months."  
  
"Three months to long," Thranduil said with a laugh.   
  
  
I know, bad way to end a story but I couldn't think of anything else. As you can see, this is the last chapter and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I couldn't have done it without you. 


End file.
